I can't lose you, not now
by Lita515
Summary: When Prussia gets chosen to represent Hogwarts in the Tri-Wizard tournament Austria is afraid he will lose his boyfriend. Will Prussia's tasks prove to much or will his love for Austria pull him through? Warnings: A bit of Ooc austria. He's more fluffy than usual. Not complete but I will update it as often as possible. Promise. And some BTT shenanigans.


Roderich walked the halls of the castle towards his next class. He was headed to defense against the dark arts. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was excelling in the magical arts. An intelligent young wizard he was of course in the house of Ravenclaw. He had a slight skip in his step on his way to class. He looked forward to this class more than most. Why? Because he had this particular class with his lover. Roderich, though a well respected and sought after by the ladies, was indeed gay. So naturally he had a boyfriend. Everyone knew he was gay and they could tell he was madly in love with someone but what would surprise them was who his lover was. Roderich had kept it secret who his boyfriend was. Not even Roderich's best friends knew. His lover had asked that to hold onto his reputation. No one expected him to be gay so Roderich had of course agreed. He still got to see him plenty though and they often spent evenings together in the astronomy tower. Who was his secret lover? None other than Gilbert. The silver haired wizard was the star of the school it seemed. Best seeker since Harry Potter himself they claimed. Roderich honestly hadn't expected to love Gilbert himself but somehow he did. Gilbert was a year ahead of him in Hogwarts. Roderich remembered seeing him the first time he stepped into the great hall for his sorting ceremony. At first Gilbert had picked on him and ridiculed him along with many of the others. Roderich though a very talented wizard was in fact a mudblood. He was teased and tormented from the start by most all the popular wizards. Gilbert had joined right in but his insults were never as harsh and Roderich had often found himself stifling a laugh when Gilbert would crack a joke. Though the red eyed wizard with wild silver hair was quite the prankster and many wondered how he got into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. After getting to know him though Roderich knew why. Gilbert was actually very sweet and loyal to his friends. Now when people would tease or torment him Gilbert would jump to his defense though doing it discretely so as not to give anything away. Roderich loved him to death and Gilbert felt the same. He knew this because Gilbert told him every chance he got.

Gilbert sat with Francis and Antonio in the classroom. He kept glancing at the door. "Expecting someone?" Antonio said with a teasing smirk. Gilbert looked back at his two best friends both with the same stupid look on their face. They were the only ones who knew about his secret love and had vowed not to tell anyone. Though they could be loud when it came to things like this they were great at keeping secrets. Gilbert smirked and shrugged when he noticed others watching them. Francis took the signal and quickly changed the subject. "I cannot wait for the tri-wizard tournament!" He said excitedly. "It is going to be amazing this year!" Antonio added. This quickly got the whole room chattering about the upcoming tournament. During the chatter no one but Gilbert noticed the heavy wood door swing open and the brunette wizard step into the classroom. When they caught sight of each other they smiled and the young wizard made his way over to the silver haired teen. "Hey how are-" Gilberts greeting was cut off as he was dragged into the chattering crowd. "Gil you should put your name in the goblet of fire!" Suggested an excited Hufflepuff. Gilbert heard this and chuckled "Maybe I should he said. I'll have to think about it." his answer started the room chanting "Do it do it do it!" They chanted. Being the most popular wizard in the school had its perks but right now he just wanted to see his Roderich. He had lost sight of him being dragged into the middle of the crowd. Finally professor Kirkland quieted the class and they took their seats. Gilbert sat next to Roderich and they exchanged a quick smile before class started.

After class Roderich followed Gilbert up to the astronomy tower. After defense against the dark arts professor Kirkland always gave them permission to go to the astronomy tower. He knew about their relationship and always gave them the excuse of studying and covered for them should any other teachers ask. He did this because he had a secret relationship with the flying coach, Coach Jones. Roderich was troubled though. He was excited for the Tri-wizard tournament but he did not like the idea of his Gilbert putting his name into the goblet of fire. He had heard stories of how dangerous the tournament was and he really did not like the idea of his love being put in harms way. He worried enough every time Gilbert played quidditch agains Slytherin. He was seeker for Gryffindor house and the rival seeker for Slytherin, Ivan, along with his beater buddies Berwald and Lukas, were known for playing dirty. Gilbert sat down on a bench at the top of the tower and motioned for Roderich to join him. Roderich did so leaning his head on the albino's lean muscled shoulder with a sigh. "Is something wrong Roddy?" Gilbert asked. Roderich always scowled when Gilbert called him that around others for sake of secrecy but he actually loved his nickname given by his lover. "Gil you aren't seriously thinking of putting your name in the goblet are you?" Roderich asked him. " Actually I was. This is the chance of a lifetime Roddy. The chance to really get out there and show them what I'm made of." Gilbert answered.

Gilbert looked at his brunette lover. His perfectly handsome head resting on his shoulder. "Why do you ask my love?" Gilbert said. Roderich looked troubled and he knew how much the young wizard loved for Gilbert to call him that. "I-i know this is probably too much to ask but I really wish you wouldn't do that." Roderich sighed. Gilbert was a bit torn. He had waited years to be able to compete in this tournament and now he finally had his chance but he knew why Roderich didn't want him to put his name in. They cared deeply for each other and Roderich constantly worried about him. If he got sent to the hospital wing Roderich would often stay there with him all night every night until he was released. Of course he did this with the help of Professor Kirkland and Professor Jones. They could always get the two some privacy. "Roddy I have waited my entire life for this chance… but if you don't want me to enter then I won't." Gilbert whispered lovingly into Roderich's ear. A look of surprise crossed his lover's face. "G-gil you would really do that? I-if you waited your whole life I don't want to stop you I-i mean if you real-" Gilbert cut him off with a gentle passionate kiss. "Hush Roddy." He whispered when they broke for air. "I would do anything for you. If you don't want me to join then I won't and that's that." Gilbert told him. Roderich leaned over and rested his head on Gilbert's chest. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Thank you Gil. I-i know how much this meant to you…" Roderich said. Gilbert hushed him placing a gentle finger on his lips to silence him. "Shush my love. Nothing means more to me than you do." he whispered nuzzling his face into the brunette hair.

Roderich sat there with his head on Gil's chest. He smiled when he felt Gilbert nuzzle into his own hair. This is why he loved the wild wizard. The fact that Gil had agreed to give up his dreams of being a tri-wizard champion so as to save Roderich the stress of worrying about him. They stayed like that for a while until they both knew they had to leave. With a gentle kiss goodnight at the bottom of the stairs they went to their separate houses. Roderich's heart fluttered as he walked up to the painting that covered the entrance to Ravenclaw. "Password please." the painting stated. Roderich said the password and stepped into the common room. He saw his friend Ludwig sitting at the table studying. Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother and was two years behind Roderich himself. He was the only one of Roderich's friends that knew about their relationship because of this. Ludwig waved to Roderich briefly as the young brunette practically skipped up to his bed. He always felt like this after an evening with Gilbert. He placed his books in his trunk changed into his night clothes and laid down quickly drifting off to sleep. His dreams filled with the gleaming red eyes and shining silver hair of the one he held so dear. He smiled in his sleep and hugged his pillow tighter wishing that he could sleep with Gilbert. Sadly that was not allowed at Hogwarts. So he had to settle for his pillow right now.

The next day Gilbert ran to the painting that he knew was the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitory. The painting smiled for she had seen him there before and she too admired him. She also thought he and Roderich were the cutest couple she'd ever seen. "Give me a second dear." She said sweetly and left her frame returning a few moments later. "He's on his way down." she said. "Thank you." Gilbert said politely. He waited anxiously and when the young brunette finally came through he grabbed his arm and took off for the courtyard. The young wizard was surprised as he was dragged down the stairways and through the halls. "G-gilbert where are we going?" He asked as they flew down the halls. "To get the best spot in the courtyard. The other schools are arriving today!" Gilbert said excitedly. Gilbert felt Roderich let go of his arm and the young wizard soon ran beside him now just as excited as he was. They ran together to the courtyard and to the edge of the wall overlooking the lake. There was quite a crowd already and almost as soon as they reached the wall they were blocked in. "There! There they are!" Francis shouted. He had quickly joined Gilbert along with Antonio. Sure enough out of the clouds came six pure white pegasus flying like they were drunk. Well that was because they were. The students gasped in amazement then laughed when the groundskeeper nearly got flattened by the out of control carriage.

Roderich watched the pegasus drawn carriage land and looked over at Gilbert. His own amazement reflected in the albino's perfectly chiseled features. Gilbert turned to him and smiled the bright smile that always made Roderich melt in his gaze. The moment was cut short though when Antonio called out "There's Drumstrang!" Roderich turned his gaze to the lake. A flag was visible waving under the water that slowly came above the surface. It stayed for a while before all at once the entire ship came out of the water. Another round of amazed gasps swept the courtyard and then everyone cheered. Roderich was truly amazed. He had heard about the other schools but never actually seen them. His amazement changed even more when he felt an arm slide around his waist and looked over to see Gilbert with a slight smile on his face. No one else noticed though. They were all to focused on the ship. After that Roderich and Gilbert followed the others to the great hall. In a corner out of sight Gilbert graced Roderich with a quick kiss on the cheek before they split and went to their different tables. The smile on Roderich's face drew some looks from his friends but he didn't care. Once they were all settled headmaster Yao called for silence. "Students of Hogwarts we are gathered here tonight to welcome our guests! First we have Bo Battons academy!" He boomed.

Gilbert watched as the doors of the great hall opened wide and a group of well dressed beautiful young women entered the hall. Stepping in sync and putting on quite a show as they walked. The young ladies seemed to take a special interest in Gilbert when they walked by and he could see Roderich giving some protective looks. He smiled at Roderich to let him know that he didn't need to worry. When the ladies were done with their little spectacular Headmaster Yao once again silenced the hall. "Now let us welcome Drumstrang!" He boomed and once again the doors swung open. This time a group of well built men strutted into the hall. Their staffs pounding against the floor creating sparks. It was quite spectacular. They sang as they walked in voices deeper than Gilbert could ever wish his could be. They finished their little show and the hall filled with cheers. Then Antonio tapped Gilbert on the shoulder and gestured towards the door. "Come on it's our turn now." He whispered. Gilbert nodded and quietly stood up slipping out unnoticed by anyone else in the hall. The seekers and goal keepers of each house qudditch team gathered outside the hall. Each changed into their qudditch uniforms and mounted their broomsticks. Gilbert quickly took to the air on his thunderbolt and he and Ivan did a quick run-through of their part of the show. They were all ready now all they had to do was wait.

Roderich clapped with his fellow students as the two visiting schools took their seats. He looked over at the Gryffindor table searching for Gilbert but to his surprise the silver haired wizard was gone. His gaze darted to where the ladies of Bo Battons academy were seated in fear they had drug his Gilbert away. He could not see his love there either though. "Where could he have gone?" He muttered to himself. Ludwig who was sitting beside him was also looking for his brother. Though he was probably just trying to make sure the crazy lad wasn't embarrassing himself. Roderich's attention was drawn away from this matter when Headmaster Yao spoke again. "Now that these schools have so wonderfully entertained us." The headmaster boomed. "It is our turn to entertain them!" as he finished the doors to the doors of the great hall once again swung open and in flew eight students on broomsticks. Roderich looked up. There was Gilbert. Flying with his signature smile. The four seekers soared over the tables dusting everyone with sparkles of the house colors. The goal keepers in turn flew around the edge of the room dropping each of the banners with the Hogwarts crest. When they were done with the decor the eight wizards flew over each table in turn high-fiving all students. Gilbert made sure to pass down Roderich's side. As they finished their flying routine the enchanted ceiling of the hall sent off fireworks that dazzled all who sat in the great hall.

After the dinner that night Gilbert quickly found Roderich. Taking him by the hand the two made their way to the astronomy tower. Half way there they realized they were alone in the halls and Gil swept Roderich off his feet and carried him the rest of the way up to the tower. Roderich smiled wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck as they ascended the many stairs. By the time they reached the top they were both laughing. Gilbert set Roderich on his feet spinning him around once before sitting on the bench and pulling him onto his lap. "That was amazing Gil! I had no idea you could fly like that!" Roderich praised. "Of course I can Roddy. I'm the Gryffindor seeker!" Gilbert said smiling brightly.

Roderich wrapped his arms around Gilbert again and let his head rest on the albino's chest. When Gilbert graced him with that smile this time he let himself melt into his arms. Gilbert held him for a while. They didn't say a word just sat there together. The air was rather cold this evening and Roderich began to shiver. Gilbert in response to his lovers shivering pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him tighter. Soon Roderich stopped shivering. He sat there his head on Gil's chest just listening to the steady beat of his heart. Nuzzling deeper into his lovers muscular chest he closed his eyes. Gil's soft steady breaths felt warm on the back of his neck. He began to feel tired and soon found himself dosing off. He felt Gilbert move slightly as if he was looking down at him then there was a slight chuckle. "Schlaf gut meine Liebe." he whispered and with a smile on his lips Roderich fell asleep there in his arms.

Gilbert smiled down at Roderich. The peaceful expression on his lovers face was beautiful in the moonlight. His gentle breaths were visible in the cold night air. It was getting late and Gilbert knew he would have to return to his dorm soon. He carefully stood up and carrying Roderich as smoothly as he could made his way down the stairs to the Ravenclaw dormitory. When he got there the young lady in the painting smiled. "Sorry to keep you up this late my lady." Gilbert whispered so as not to wake his sleeping lover. "Oh its quite alright deary. Everyone deserves to spend time with those close to them." She whispered back cheerfully. Gilbert smiled then looked down as Roderich shifted in his sleep wrapping his arms tighter around Gilbert and burying his face deeper into the albino's chest. The lady in the painting smiled. "Oh how sweet. You are in luck my dear. Everyone else is asleep and all his dorm-mates have snuck out for the night. So you can take him to bed." She whispered. "But miss I don't know the password." Gilbert pointed out politely. "Oh its okay. Roderich is one of the nicest students I have ever met. If he trusts you then so do I. Go right in." She whispered and opened letting Gilbert carry Roderich through the opening. Gilbert quickly figured out which dorm Roderich slept in and carried him up the stairs to his bed. There he laid him down gently and placing a gentle kiss on Roderich's forehead he returned to his own dorm.

Roderich woke up the next morning back in his own bed. It took him a minute to recognize where he was and he started to panic a bit when he could not find Gilbert. Just then the lady from the doorway painting appeared in the frame in his dorm. "Good morning Roderich." She said sweetly. "Good morning my lady." He said with a slight yawn. "How are you this morning dear?" She asked. She often visited him on Saturday mornings and they would talk. "I'm fine. If you don't mind my asking how did I get back here?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He then realized he was not wearing his glasses and quickly located them on the bedside table in their usual spot. "Gilbert brought you back sweetie. No one was here to see you so I let him bring you up rather than wake someone else." She answered. Roderich smiled. "Danke madam. Do you know where Gilbert is now?" He asked. "Well I suspect he is warming up for the qudditch match. Gryffindor takes on Slytherin! It should be a great match!" She spoke with enthusiasm. Even though she was a proper lady she enjoyed quidditch immensely. She especially enjoyed when Gryffindor and Slytherin went head to head. "Indeed it should be." Roderich agreed though the usual worries formed in the pit of his stomach. They finished their conversation and Roderich changed into his weekend clothes. A white dress shirt his cravat and khaki dress pants with his boots. It was a clear day so he left his coat on the hangar. He then went down the stairs and headed towards the quidditch stands. He had to get there early to get a good seat. He ran into Francis on the way down. Francis was the only one of their little trio that didn't play quidditch. "Roderich! Hey are you going to the match?" Francis asked. "Of course I am Francis." Roderich answered in his usual cool tone. "Come with me! I can get you into the Gryffindor stands!" Francis said and with that he led Roderich into the stands decorated in red and gold. They sat in the front row of the stands near the center of the field and waited for the match to start.

Gilbert waited with the rest of the team. Antonio elbowed him lightly. "Gil." He whispered "After the match I'd get out of here as soon as possible." he warned his friend. "Why?" Gilbert whispered back. "The guys intend on you putting your name in the goblet whether you want to or not." Antonio whispered. Just then the doors open and the cheers of the crowds drowned out all voices in the small hallway. Gilbert nodded that he had heard Antonio as they mounted their brooms and flew out into the sunlight. "It is a beautiful day for a quidditch match! Todays teams Gryffindor vs Slytherin!" the announcer's voice rang throughout the stadium. Though it was high pitched and slightly annoying. Peter Kirkland had only been chosen because that kid had spunk. As Gilbert made his rounds he searched the Ravenclaw stands for Roderich but he wasn't there. He was a bit disheartened until he saw him in the Gryffindor stands. Francis must have gotten him there. Roderich smiled and called out to him. Even through the roars of the crowd he could hear Roderich's voice loud and clear. He smiled the brightest smile he ever could and paused for a moment to blow a kiss to his lover. He was far enough away that the only one who knew whom he was looking at was Roderich himself and a deep red blush spread across his face. The girls around him screamed in awe thinking it was meant for them and Gilbert chuckled lightly before turning and soaring towards the center of the field. "Today the Slytherin team has a temporary beater seeing as one of their usual beaters is out sick. So today they will be joined by none other than Sadiq!" Peter announced.

Roderich's heart dropped when he heard Sadiq was playing. He was one of the meanest wizards in the school. And he was ruthless when it came to quidditch. Thats probably why they had kicked him off the team. To make things worse he also had a grudge against Gilbert. Though only he knew why. Roderich just hoped Gilbert would be careful. Gilbert turned and gave Roderich a quick wink before turning back to the center of the ring. Roderich felt a deep blush spread across his face. Francis elbowed him lightly and chuckled when the blush deepened. "The snitch has been released and there go the bludgers!" Peter called out. Then coach Jones, under a dreamy gaze from professor Kirkland Roderich noted, threw the quaffle high into the air beginning the match.

Gilbert rushed forward after the snitch flying past Sadiq and quickly falling into the usually head to head race he and Ivan bumping and shoving each other in an all out sprint for the snitch. Gilbert had it within his reach he could feel its wings tickling his fingertips. Ivan had fallen behind and given up seeing he wasn't going to win. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Gilbert pushed harder. Faster, faster, almost there! BAM! A bludger hits him square in the side of the head sending him sailing off his broom and into a three hundred foot drop completely unconscious.. Screams of horrified students cut through the air as he hits the ground with a dull thud blood running down the side of his head. The match ended shortly after when one of Gryffindors beaters took over and caught the snitch and with that and coach Jones quickly rushed Gilbert off to the hospital wing.

Roderich couldn't stifle his shriek when he saw Gilbert go down. He immediately rushed out of the stands and to the hospital wing. He got there just as the nurse finished working on Gilberts head. He rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. Coach Jones and Professor Kirkland were occupying the rest of his team. Gilbert had just come to and was still a bit dazed. "Oh, oh god Gilbert my dear Gilbert!" Roderich instinctively pulled him into a hug as soon as Gilbert sat up. "Ugh… R-roderich?" Gilbert asked groggily. "Yes yes its me. God are you okay!?" Roderich asked frantically. "Y-yeah I'm fine… I think. What happened?" Gilbert asked. "You took a bludger to the head. Sadiq hit it straight at you." he smiles a bit "Gryffindor won. Mathais took over and caught the snitch." Roderich said trying to find something positive in this. Regaining his motor functions Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich and held him letting the brunette rest his head on the albino's chest. "Well at least we won. Even with Sadiq's best efforts. Are you going to be okay Roddy?" Gilbert asked. Roderich snuggled into his chest as he calmed down knowing that Gilbert would be okay. "Yeah. I'll be fine. You just scared me." he whispered closing his eyes to breathe in Gilbert's scent. He always had the sweet scent of cornflowers clinging to him. "I'm sorry." Gilbert whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Roderich's head.

They sat like that for a moment before they finally had to break away from each other so the team could come see him. They chattered about how awesome the match was and various other things such as Sadiq getting in trouble. When the nurse came over and gave Gilbert the okay to leave the whole team, except for antonio, instantly dragged him off the bed and towards the great hall where the goblet of fire stood. Roderich followed worriedly with Antonio at his side. He saw where this was going and he didn't like it. Gilbert saw it too and instantly started trying to get out of it. He tried every excuse from needing to study to feeling dizzy, Antonio and the recently arrived Francis ran up and tried to help him as well, but it wouldn't work. A small piece of paper with his name written on it was shoved into his hand and before he could stop them two wizards old enough to enter the age ring hoisted him onto their shoulders and carried him in. He desperately tried to escape their grip but they held on firmly. Then one of him took his arm, the one that held the slip of paper, and shoved it out into the flame. The paper instantly disintegrated into the blue fire and Gilbert's name was put in the running for the tri-wizard tournament. Roderich couldn't believe it. His greatest fear was now dangerously close to coming true. He wanted to slap them. Everyone of them who forced Gilbert into doing this. Glibert was dropped onto his feet again and with help from Antonio and Francis was finally able to break away from the team as his two friends ushered them out of the hall. As soon as they were gone Roderich rushed over to Gilbert and threw his arms around him never wanting to let go again. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist and pulled him closer. He never thought he'd be scared of putting his name in for the Tri-Wizard tournament but now he was. Hearing more people coming they left the hall and headed for the astronomy tower.

They climbed the last few stairs of the tower and walked over to their favorite bench. Sitting down Gilbert pulled Roderich onto his lap and held him tight. "Roderich I'm so so sorry." he said. The sincerity in Gilbert's voice soothed Roderich a bit. "I had no idea they were going to do that. Please, forgive me." Gilbert spoke so softly, so beautifully. "I don't need to forgive you because i'm not angry with you Gil. I love you and it wasn't your fault." Roderich whispered hugging Gilbert tightly and nuzzling into the base of his neck. "I just don't want to lose you." he finished. Gilbert stroked his hair gently "Maybe I won't get chosen. Then we can stay together just like this every night. Nothing to worry about except the two of us." he said. Though they both doubted that would happen. Of all the students in Hogwarts there were only two that were likely to be chosen as the champion and those students were Ivan and Gilbert. Roderich breathed softly through his nose laying his head on Gilbert's shoulder and looking up into his ruby eyes. "And what if you do get chosen Gil? Then what?" he whispered. Gil looked deep into Roderich's violet eyes and whispered "Then we will get through it. I won't leave you Roddy. I promise." he leant down and kissed Roderich softly. Roderich returned the kiss hoping, praying that Gilbert would be okay. He didn't want to lose him. Not now, not ever.

It had been three days since then and Roderich and Gilbert had spent more time than ever together in the astronomy tower in fear of tonight. The groups were led into the great hall. Because of the seating arrangement they got to choose where they sat. Gilbert sat beside Roderich with Francis and Antonio on either side of them. Roderich clasped Gilbert's hand in his own and squeezed lightly as their attention was called to headmaster Yao. He was standing by the goblet with a serious look on his face. He raised hand and the hall became silent. The tense silence almost crushed Roderich. He scooted closer to Gilbert pressing up against his side for comfort. Gilbert wrapped his one arm around Roderich's waist still holding his hand with the other. Headmaster spoke a few words. He told them that if you were chosen there was no turning back. Then he turned to the goblet. The air crackled with suspense as the first name came out of the fire. It was a slip from Bo Battons academy. Headmaster Yao turned to the waiting audience. "The champion for Bo Battons academy is Francine Bonnefoy!" Francis stiffened. Francine was his sister. She had been chosen to go to Bo Battons whilst he came to Hogwarts. Gilbert placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as the pretty blonde made her way back and through a door on the left smiling all the way. The cheering died down as Headmaster Yao turned back to the goblet. The next piece of paper was spit from the flames. Headmaster Yao caught it and turned to the crowd once again. "The champion of Drumstrang is Heracles Karpusi!" once again cheers erupted from the crowd as a rather sleepy looking man walked down the stairs and through the door. Headmaster Yoa turned back to the goblet again and Roderich tightened his grip on Gilbert's hand until he was practically crushing it. Gilbert's arm that was around his waist also tightened its grip on him. The last piece of paper was spit from the flames and Headmaster Yao caught it delicately before turning back to the crowd. "The champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is…." he paused for effect and Roderich' held his breath. "….Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The students of Hogwarts leapt out of their seats and cheered. Roderich practically fainted. He slumped over into Gilbert who quickly placed a kiss on top of his head. Roderich felt a warm tear drip from Gibert's cheek onto his hair and he sat up. Gilbert gave him one last look before drying the tears and walking down the stairs and through the door. Gilbert's brother Ludwig jumped up and tried to run after the silver haired man but he was held back by the young Italian from Hufflepuff. After the celebration's ended they were ushered out of the hall. Roderich glanced back at the door. Somehow hoping that Gilbert would come running out and sweep him off his feet to carry him away to the astronomy tower. Though in his heart he knew he wouldn't.

That night Roderich waited in the astronomy tower. He waited for hours until finally he was too tired to stay any longer. He was almost to the top of the stairs on his way down when he heard footsteps. They were quick paced and by the way they were spaced the steps were being taken two at a time until finally the figure reached the top. It was Gilbert. Roderich rushed over to him and jumped into his arms. Gilbert caught him and spun him around before setting him back down lightly and kissing him. Roderich broke into tears as he held his lover close. "G-gil what are we going to do? I-i can't bear to lose you. I-i need you!" he cried. Gilbert held him close and wiped away his tears. "I don't know Roderich but we will get through this. I promise you." Gil said. Roderich nuzzled into his chest still crying. "Come on Roddy. You are sleeping with me tonight." Gilbert said picking the brunette up and carrying him down the stairs. "B-but Gil. Thats against the rules." Roderich stammered though he didn't really care. "Don't worry, love. I spoke with Professor Kirkland and he has allowed it for the duration of the tournament. Roderich was surprised and looked up as the tears finally stopped falling. "B-but… what about your roommates?" he asked. "My roommates are Francis and Antonio. They won't care." Gilbert answered simply as they reached the bottom of the tower and turned towards the dormitory tower. Gilbert carried him up to the painting of the fat lady. She also thought they were a cute couple and smiled. "I've been expecting you two. What's the password deary?" She said looking at Gilbert. "Gryffin wings" Gilbert said in a low voice so as not to wake the other paintings. The fat lady smiled and opened inward to let them pass. Gilbert carried Roderich through a narrow hall that opened out into the grand Gryffindor common room. The fireplace crackled and Gilbert snorted a bit. "Looks like Mattie forgot to put the fire out again. Hang on, love." He whispered and set Roderich down gently. He pulled out his wand and with a simple flick cast aguamenti and put the fire out. He then took Roderich's hand and guided him up to the dorm. Francis and Antonio were already asleep. Gilbert led Roderich over to his bed and he sat down with Roderich on his lap. Then with a gentle kiss goodnight Gilbert laid down pulling Roderich down with him. Roderich snuggled up to Gilbert resting his head on the albino's muscular chest. "Good night, Roddy." Gilbert whispered. "Mm. Goodnight, Gil." Roderich said through a yawn and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It had been a week since the champions had been chosen for the tournament and Gilbert was nervous. It was the day of the first challenge. They had been led to a tent on a cliff and told to stay there. The annoying reporter from the daily prophet was there and would not stop bugging the three champions. Her name was Elizabeta Hérdévary. She liked to stretch the truth a bit and could be incredibly annoying. Right now she was sticking her nose in Francine's business. Heracles was talking to his headmaster about the challenge. Gilbert sat on a wooden bench at the back of the tent. His hands were shaking and he was paler than usual. The first task was... dragons. They had to fight a dragon to get a clue to their next task. Gilbert had never even seen a dragon before let alone fought one! Then the tent swished and Roderich slipped through the opening. "Gilbert?" he whispered. "Over here Roderich." Gilbert said. Roderich quickly made his way over to Gilbert and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine." Gilbert's voice shook a bit as he spoke. "Are you sure?" Roderich placed his hands gently on Gilbert's "You're shaking Gil." he sighed and hoping no one could see he leaned forward letting his forehead rest against Roderich's. "I'm scared Roddy. I mean really scared." he whispered. Roderich wrapped his arms around Gilbert and pulled him into a hug. "You're going to do great." he whispered trying to calm the nervous albino. Gilbert smiled a bit. "Thanks Roddy." he whispered and kissed Roderich's cheek. As soon as soft lips met fair skin there was a blinding flash and the high pitched squeal of that damned reporter. "Oh no..." Gilbert breathed. "Shit..." Roderich whispered. "Well well well. What do we have here? Do I smell headlines?" Elizabeta said her voice sounded like a screech owl to Gilbert at the moment. Luckily before she could press any further Headmaster Yao came into the tent. "Champions gather round!" he announced. Gilbert gave one last look at Roderich. The raw fear in his eyes was painfully visible to Roderich as he sat there and watched Gilbert join the others. He sat quietly completely lost in Gilbert's eyes as the albino glanced at him from beside Headmaster Yao. "Champions it is time to pick your dragons." Headmaster Yao said. One by one the champions drew a miniature dragon from a velvet purple bag. Gilbert was the last to pick his dragon. Roderich held his breath as his lover reached into the bag. He winced and drew his hand back out. Clinging to his glove was a jet black and blood red dragon. "Ah the Latvian lash-tail." breathed the headmaster. The look in Gilbert's eyes told Roderich that he was terrified. He seemed to freeze up and he became as pale as a ghost. The Latvian Lash-tail was just as bad if not worse than the Hungarian Horn-tail. Roderich wanted to jump up, run to Gilbert, and wrap him in a tight embrace so he couldn't go. Instead he was ushered out and up to the stands by Professor Kirkland.

Gilbert shook like a leaf as he stood at the entrance to the tunnel. In a few moments he would step out and face the Latvian Lash-tail. He was the last champion left to perform the task. He would have to ultimately mount and ride the dragon to retrieve the clue from the very top of the castle. He was given a saddle that he would have to strap on to protect him from the dragon's scales. Soon his name was called and gripping the saddle and his wand he entered the tunnel. He came out in a giant arena packed to the rim with young witches and wizards. He looked around the field. It was rocky and there were no plants. Then he noticed something. Where was the dragon? The whole stadium went silent as he carefully moved forward onto the field. It was completely silent and it sent chills up Gilbert's spine. He stepped up onto a rock to try and get a better view and thats when he heard it. A deep rumble emanating from the cave on the far side of the stadium. The sound of heavy footsteps came from within and slowly the dragon revealed itself. Snorting fire it turned its gaze on Gilbert. Gilbert was instantly frozen to the spot. Adrenaline pumping through his veins at a hundred miles per hour. The crowd gasped in awe at the magnificent dragon but then fell silent again. The only sound being the dragon's heavy breathing as it resonated throughout the stadium. Gilbert's heart pounded in his chest. He feared if it beat any faster it would burst right out of him. He stared at the dragon completely frozen. The dragon with a single flap of its mighty wings rushed at him. Razor sharp teeth gleaming ready to rip him to shreds. Gilbert regained his senses and dove out of the way just in time. The dragon stopped and wheeled around to face the albino once again. Gilbert quickly jumped up and using a protego charm blocked the stream of flames that was shot at him. He dove behind a rock as a spiked tail lashed out at him. Then gripping the saddle tightly and with a sudden burst of confidence he jumped up. Leaping off the top of the rock saddle at the ready he landed squarely on the dragon right where the neck met the shoulders. Using a quick charm he buckled the saddle and held on for dear life as the chain was severed and the dragon took off into the sky.

Roderich watched in a mix of amazement and complete terror as the dragon soared into the sky with Gilbert clinging to its back for dear life. The dragon spun and thrashed trying to get the albino to fall to his death but Gilbert held on. By this point all the other champions had given up and used the imperio curse. This docked their points greatly but they had all completed the challenge safely. Gilbert had done better than all of them so far and had not yet used the curse but he seemed to be having trouble controlling the dragon once he had mounted it. It had now gone into a spiraling dive straight towards the ground a terrified albino clinging to the saddle for all he was worth, which to Roderich, was quite a bit. The dragon pulled up at the last second and with a mighty roar soared up over the crowd. Gilbert desperately trying to control it. He simply had to get it to the top of the castle and retrieve the clue. They watched as Gilbert drew his wand and cleverly used the confringo charm to stun the dragon. Striking the side of its massive head causing it to roar angrily but also forced it to fly in the direction he wanted. Finally he was over the castle and quickly using the petrificus totalus spell he petrified the dragon hitting the castle in a rather rough but survivable landing. The crowd roared as he held the golden phial above his head. He was proclaimed the winner of the first challenge. Roderich couldn't help but scream his name in happiness as he returned to the main arena on his broomstick. The smile on Gilbert's face was one of relief and sheer joy. He was whisked away by the headmaster and the crowd left the stadium.

Later that night students of every house had gathered in the Gryffindor common room celebrating Gilbert's win. Gilbert greeted and laughed with his friends half-heartedly as he scanned the crowd for a certain face. There he was up against the wall smiling his rare but beautiful bright smile that Gilbert loved. The silver haired wizard quickly made his way over to the slightly smaller brunette and pulled him into a tight hug not caring who saw. Roderich was surprised but hugged back regardless. "God I want to kiss you so badly right now." Roderich whispered. "Well they are going to find out sooner or later. So why not sooner?" Gilbert chuckled. "Wha-" Roderich was cut off as Gilbert kissed him full on there in front of everyone. The crowd gasped and fell silent for a few moments before erupting into another fit of cheering. Roderich blushed furiously as they broke from the kiss both panting lightly. "I love you Roddy." Gilbert said. "I love you too." Roderich panted before being swept into another kiss. More cheers and some whistles erupted in the common room as Gilbert licked Roderich's bottom lip for entrance which was eagerly given. Gilbert slipped his tongue into Roderich's mouth and explored every inch of his wet cave. Roderich wrapped his tongue around Gilbert's to add friction causing both of them to moan quietly. There were more whistles than cheers now as they broke away panting. Gilbert grinned broadly and Roderich smiled blushing a deep red. There were a few shouts of 'Way to go Gil!' and 'Nice one Rod!' mixed with the sad cries of girls with broken hearts. Roderich was about to scold Gilbert until he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Soon he was on Gilbert's shoulders above the crowd. He couldn't help but smile and laugh. Ludwig had told him not to come to this party. That it wasn't worth it but Roderich now knew he was wrong. Now Roderich didn't have to worry about spending time with his lover. They could be together whenever and wherever they wanted. This thought alone made him happy and he looked down at Gilbert who smiled up at him.

After the party was over everyone went to their separate dorms. Roderich followed Gilbert up the stairs with the biggest grin Gilbert had ever seen stuck to his face. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh as he sat on his bed pulling the brunette onto his lap as he so often did. Roderich giggled rather cutely and kissed the Albino's cheek. Francis and Antonio laughed and jokingly told the two to break it up. Then the other two jumped onto their bed's and sat criss cross applesauce. Gil and Roderich adjusted so they were doing the same as the four faced each other. "So what shall we do tonight mes amis?" Francis asked. "We could sneak out and prank the Slytherins" Antonio suggested. Roderich knew it was wrong but he had taken to helping the four in their pranks. They were never harsh pranks and he honestly enjoyed it. He would never admit that though. "Nein. They'd be expecting us tonight." Gilbert spoke which was true. Whenever Gryffindor had a great victory the Slytherins prepared to be pranked. "We could go prank Professor Snape!" Antonio suggested. "Ah no way! He'd have our heads!" Francis exclaimed. "He'd probably turn them into pumpkins." Roderich stated. "Most likely." Gilbert agreed. "Well then who do we prank?" Antonio whined. "How about we don't prank anyone but instead go try to win the hearts of the beautiful dames in Ravenclaw?" Francis purred. "You guys can but I got me a pretty little ravenclaw right here." Gilbert grinned at the deep blush that spread across Roderich's face.


End file.
